Let the Music Play
by Hanikamiya
Summary: Only the people around them could share in their triumphs and craziness. Their wins and losses. Their love and hate. But, no matter what happens, they always say, Let the music play.
1. Cadence

**Mass Disclaimer**: This story, as far as the marching band experiences (for the most part), is based off of my time in my old high school's marching band. The Inuyasha characters, however, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. The songs, unless stated, are from other people. I will tell you whom they are by when they come.

**Let the Music Play**

_Cadence_

_Cadence (noun): An introductory tune, generally played by the bass line in the marching band, which sets the rhythm for a show or song about to be played _

_LtMP_

_The girl's fingers fumbled over the strings, the chords coming out in a discombobulated tune._

"_Daddy!" The child moaned quietly. "It's not coming out right!" She raised the guitar above her head and was about to throw it when the man sitting next to her gently grabbed her wrist._

"_Now, now dear. You know what I always say. Winners never quit…" He smiled at his disgruntled daughter._

"_And quitters never win." The girl finished. Her cerulean eyes flashed with a hidden happiness. "Where did you learn that silly phrase, Daddy?"_

"_When I went to America a couple of years ago, dear. And the phrase may seem silly, but it is a good phrase to live by. Now, let's try it again." He gently placed the guitar back in her lap and helped her position her fingers. "Try not to bump any of the other strings and just take it slow." He advised her. The young girl hesitantly strummed the guitar, her fingers moving slowly along the fingerboard. She smiled brightly when her father's hands covered her own, carefully guiding them along the strings. His rich tenor voice filled her ears as he delicately sang their lullaby. _

Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December.

Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...

And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December

"_You've gotten much better, darling." A new voice filled the room as the song came to a quiet end._

"_That was Daddy, Mommy." There was a sad undertone to her voice._

"_You'll get it, dear." Her father soothed, kissing her head._

"_Can't we try it again, Daddy? Just one more time?" The girl begged._

"_Not tonight, dear. It's well passed your bedtime. But, I promise you. We will come back to it tomorrow." The girl pouted, though it quickly disappeared when her father began tickling her stomach. She giggled and attempted to ward off the offending digits. Her father chuckled and placed the child-sized guitar on its stand next to the bed. Standing up, he tucked his daughter into bed and handed the young girl her favorite stuffed animal: a small, brown monkey with a stark white face and chest and dangling limbs. _

"_Good night, darling." The mother kissed the girl's forehead first and walked out of the room._

"_Good night, Mommy." The girl called back._

"_Good night, my dearest Kagome." The father kissed her forehead gently and was about to walk out of the room when the girl replied._

"_Daddy?" She asked through a cute yawn._

"_Yes, dear?" He answered._

"_Don't forget the nightlight." He smiled and turned on a dim lamp that cast images of dancing bears on all four walls of the room. "And the music box, please." Kagome said quietly. He nodded and picked up a small sphere shaped silver box. There were four short legs on the bottom so it wouldn't roll and a twistable knob on the left side. Twisting the knob three times, he placed the box back on Kagome's dresser and opened it. An instrumental version of their lullaby filled the quietness._

"_I love you, Daddy." Kagome yawned again and closed her eyes._

"_And I you, dearest." With that, her father turned off the light and closed the door._

LtMP

Kagome was jolted from a rather peaceful sleep by the sound of her cell phone playing 'Fukai Mori'. Grumbling, she flipped the slim device open and spoke.

"Moshi-moshi?" She asked sleepily.

"Ohayo, Kag-chan. Please tell me you weren't still sleeping," a female voice replied.

"Sango-chan," Kagome whined. "It's 7:20 a.m."

"Three…two…one…" Sango counted down the seconds until Kagome truly realized the time.

"Kami, it's 7:20! I'm going to be so late!" Sango heard a thump issue from the other end of the connection. Kagome had, once again, fallen out of the top bunk. A stream of rather creative curses rang from her mouth as she jumped up.

"Kag-chan, chill. I'll meet you outside in fifteen. If we're late we can skate to camp together." Sango told her.

"Hai, Sango-chan. Sayonara!" Kagome closed her phone and quickly pulled a pair of baggy jeans, a t-shirt, a clean bra, and a clean pair of panties out of her drawers. "Have to hurry, have to hurry, have to hurry," She muttered to herself.

Running out of her room, Kagome crossed the hall, wrenched open the linen closet door, grabbed a towel, and barricaded herself in the bathroom. She turned on the shower, stripped off her pajamas, and stepped in, ignoring the icy cold chill that ran down her spine. Kagome stepped back out of the shower in a record of ten minutes, pulled on the faded blue jeans and black band shirt she had grabbed after putting on the undergarments, and brushed her teeth.

She charged out of the bathroom, narrowly missing her grandfather as she ran passed him and entered her room, slamming the rice paper door behind her. Kagome relaxed slightly when she saw she still had five minutes. She pulled a pair of black high top Converse sneakers out of her closet and a pair of white ankle socks out of a drawer in her dresser. Pulling the items onto her feet, she ran a brush through her hair and quickly pulled it into a messy ponytail. She grabbed her neon green iPod, a necessity in her life, and ran back into the bathroom to grab her shampoo, toothbrush, and toothpaste before going downstairs. She was pleased to see her mother holding out her bag and skateboard, along with a pack of pop tarts.

"Everything in there?" Kagome asked. She grabbed a black sweatshirt off of a hook by the door and carefully pulled it over her head. Her mother nodded in response.

"Yep. Clothes, playing cards, running shoes, extra hair ties, socks, brush. And I put you some money and a water bottle in, too." she said.

"Virgy?" Kagome asked.

"Check."

"Camera?"

"Check."

"My Johnny stash?"

"Check."

"Real food?"

"Oreos with peanut butter and pocky," her mother grinned. Kagome smiled broadly, stuffed her shampoo, toothbrush, and toothpaste into the bag, kissed her mother, and turned to leave.

"Love ya, Mama. See you in two weeks!" Kagome grabbed her skateboard and ran outside. She threw the rolling object on the ground and jumped on it, managing a perfect rail grind down the shrine stairs before she landed at the bottom just as her best friend Sango skated up.

"Perfect timing, Kag-chan!" Sango laughed. Kagome smiled and they took off down the sidewalk.

Higurashi Kagome. What was there to say about her, really? She lived in a shrine with her mother, grandfather, kid brother Souta, and an exceptionally fat cat named Buyo. She'd lived in Tokyo, Japan all her life and thought it was the greatest place ever. Her best friends were, of course, Sango, Sango's… stalker Miroku, Naraku, Rin, and Ayame. Kagome was friends with other people, but those five… there were her family. Miroku and Naraku guarded her, as well as the other three, with their lives and called Kagome baby sis. And, indeed, Kagome called them big bro. They, excluding Rin, were one year older than Kagome, making them seventeen. Rin was a senior and had recently turned eighteen. All six of them attended Central High School and were in the band, along with two of their worst enemies: Maeda Inuyasha and Ryoki Kouga. Kouga wasn't so bad. He just didn't know how to take a hint. Honestly, as if Kagome yelling at the top of her lungs that she was _not_ his woman wasn't enough, he had Ayame practically throwing herself at his feet. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was a complete nightmare. There was really no way to describe Inuyasha. He was just a jerk.

His older brother, a senior this year, was the drum major, as was Rin. He, like Miroku and Naraku, looked after Kagome, though he would never admit it. Sesshoumaru was a man of many emotions, but only one face: A cold, brooding, masculine, yet oddly beautiful, face that never failed to intimidate. If Kagome heard correctly, and she never misheard a rumor, Sesshoumaru had received a music scholarship to one of the most prestigious liberal arts universities in Japan.

What of Kagome's friends? Well, Sango, Miroku, and Naraku she had known since preschool. Rin and Ayame she had met in elementary school. Sango's uncle was one person that inspired her and Kagome to pursue music. He had a record label, but refused to sign the girls' group, Black Angels, because, as he put it, people would think they had no talent.

Yes, Kagome and Sango made up one half of a band. The other two members were Ayame and Rin. Kagome was on lead guitar and did back up vocals for Rin, who also played bass. Ayame was on drums and Sango was on keyboard. They, however, were in the 'stuck in our garage' phase.

Back to Sango. She has a kid brother named Kohaku who is around Souta's age and is the girls' _un_official manager. The twelve year old has a nose for business. They both live with their aunt and uncle because their parents died several years back.

Outside of their little band, Sango played the clarinet. She'd performed several solos in grade school and her reputation carried into high school. If ever there was a clarinet solo that needed playing, Sango played it flawlessly.

Sango was much like Kagome: A spunky little fireball with a heart of fierce loyalty and a bite that out did her bark tenfold. She was constantly told that she needed to have anger management classes, but she always said the same thing: 'That's what Miroku's for'.

Miroku, one sixth of the sextet. A monk with a cursed hand that always seemed to travel further south than it should. Once you got passed the groping, suggestive looks, and perverted comments, he was okay. He is a loyal friend and definitely easy to talk to. It was obvious he had a thing for Sango, seeing as how he groped her the most and she was the _only_ girl he _ever_ apologized to, and he had pursued her since they were in preschool. But, he knew the right thing to say to cheer the girl up, even if it did result in being punched. No, they were not too subtle with their violence.

Miroku plays the saxophone along with ten other people. He isn't the greatest, and he can't sight read to save the perverted life of his guardian, but he certainly isn't the worst. For the most part he just had trouble keeping in step. But, that was mostly due to the fact that a cute sophomore named Eri was in front of him in block formation and he found it difficult to concentrate.

Now, Naraku. Naraku, Naraku, Naraku. Nobody really knew what he was, not even Kagome. He was a mixture of a variety of demons and was one of the strongest hanyou in the school. Only Inuyasha could even come close to besting him.

Naraku's relationship with Kagome was… strange, to say the least. They had dated for two months in eighth grade before both called it off on account of the relationship being 'incestuous'. He was the closest to Kagome and was constantly worried about her. Whenever she was upset or depressed and Miroku couldn't cheer her up (those were the times Naraku got _really_ worried) she would always find herself in Naraku's comforting embrace. He called her a bitch and she called him a man-whore. But, they loved each other.

He played the trumpet and was definitely ranked in the top three as far as skills went. Naraku knew his limitations, although he did tend to push them a little, especially during marching season.

Ayame was the oddest one of their little eclectic group. A fiery red head with a personality to match, she was a force to be reckoned with. The fury of mother nature had nothing on her when she was angry. The wolf demon in her tended to surface at very inconvenient times and, as of yet, only Sesshoumaru could calm her down. She had a… massive crush on Kouga. Actually, massive didn't even begin to describe the feelings she harbored for him. She was down right obsessed with the 'blue eyed, brown haired sex god'. It was actually quite amusing.

Ayame's weirdness was a very gracious contribution from her section of the band: The pit. She played whatever was necessary, really, and, for the most part, she played it perfectly. She said this was due to the natural phenomenon called muscle memory. Everybody else said she got it from her father. A legend in their eyes, he was a well known drummer and played many other instruments.

Rin was the oldest in their group, but obviously the smallest. She still had to stand on her tip toes to slap Miroku whenever he groped her. Rin was a shy bookworm who seemed to know everything. Well, almost everything. The eighteen year old knew absolutely nothing about the opposite sex. She wasn't so naïve as to blush at the mention of sex, but she was hesitant to converse on the subject. She turned to her friends for advice, which basically always involved Sesshoumaru, the 'fruit of her loom'.

No, Rin wasn't _always_ shy and timid. Get her on a drum major's podium and she's pretty sure of herself. She directed along side Sesshoumaru and had also received several music scholarships to the top schools in Japan. She and Sesshoumaru often collaborated with Kagome and a couple of other drum line members for new cadence ideas. Putting three creative heads together for such a feat had interesting consequences.

The first half of the school year was always the busiest. Apart from getting used to new classes and teachers testing how much everyone _forgot_ over the two months of vacation, there was band to worry about. It ruled every band member's life, but they weren't about to complain. The two weeks of hell, called 'Band Camp', at the beginning of June they put up with, not to mention the two hour practices every other day during the summer and after school practices, showed that Central High School's 'Sugarbear' Band was by far one of the best in Japan and _the_ best in Tokyo. And that was saying something. Their hard work paid off at the end of each marching season as they proudly displayed at least ten new trophies.

Of course, there were other sports at Central. There was baseball, soccer, basketball, football, and a few others, but none gained as much recognition as the band. The one hundred and fifty people that comprised the Sugarbear band were the most esoteric people in the school. And they loved every minute of it.

Kagome and Sango skidded to a halt at the front of the school, both gasping for breath. Kagome pushed her wind tasseled hair out of her face and Sango sat down, wrenching her roller blades off of her feet before replacing them with tennis shoes.

"Time?" Kagome asked.

"7:40. New record," Sango replied as she stood up. She straightened her slightly loose jeans and tightened the ponytail her usually waist length chocolate brown hair was in.

"Run?" Kagome had a slight smirk on her face as she asked the rhetorical question. Sango grinned and they bolted down the side of the main building, turned right at the music building, passed the orchestra room, opened the door that led to the band room, and flew up the two flights of stairs until they got to the makeshift lobby.

"You made it!" A voice exclaimed happily.

"Of course we did, 'Roku. You didn't doubt us did you?" Kagome smiled, leaning against the wall so she could catch her breath.

"Never, baby sis. I just detested the thought of having to go two weeks without two of my most important girls," Miroku wriggled his eyebrows and stepped closer to Sango.

"Watch it, Watanabe. I haven't had breakfast yet," Sango growled.

"Of course, my dear Sango. I wouldn't want to do anything to upset you." Miroku replied.

"'Roku, where's 'Raku?" Kagome asked. She'd noticed her other best friend's absence.

"In the band room. Getting ready to put his stuff on the bus," Miroku told her. Kagome grinned, waved to them, and ran into the band room.

"'Raku!" She squealed jumping on the older boy's back.

"Dear Kami-sama, bitch!" Naraku groaned. "A little warning would be nice!"

"Oh, shut up, man-whore. I gave you plenty of warning." They both laughed and Naraku pulled her into a hug.

"Did big bro miss his baby sis?" Kagome asked with a childish tone to her voice.

"Hell no. I was hoping you'd be dead by the time we left!" he joked, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"PDA. Disgusting." Kagome rolled her eyes and turned around.

"Back off, dog boy, or need I tell Sesshoumaru what caused you to be late to our last rehearsal… or should I say who?" She tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"You wouldn't dare," Inuyasha hissed.

"Oh, yes I would. If I know your brother, and believe me, I know your brother, he's at the buses now, stressing out about camp."

"Fuck off, wench. You got no proof," he barked.

"Damn." Kagome snapped her fingers. "Stupid dog's right." Inuyasha smirked and whistled.

"Runt, come on! I don't want to be anywhere near the bitch." A boy, presumably a freshman, stumbled out of the percussion closet, several bags hiding his head.

"Who the hell is that?" Kagome inquired.

"Like him, Higurashi? I'm sure you'd love being able to afford a servant. Luckily for me, though, I'm so rich I don't even have to pay him." Inuyasha smirked and walked out of the back door that led to five buses, the boy following closely behind him as if he were a lap dog.

"Fucking mutt, I'll kill him." Kagome hissed.

"Come on, Kag-chan. Everybody's already outside and I don't want to be anywhere near the Bathroom of Doom," Naraku dragged her out of the room and carefully led her down the steps.

"Higurashi, I see you have no sense of promptness," Sesshoumaru stated disapprovingly once they reached the buses.

"Oh, bug off, Sesshy. You know you wouldn't leave without me," Kagome grinned, looking up at him with her classic 'You know I'm the only chick in the whole school who can bang a snare' look.

"Sadly, Higurashi, you are correct." Sesshoumaru looked stonily at her before a ghost of a smile spread across his handsome face. "How's the surfing been? I heard you were requested for a tournament."

"Ah, it's been amazing. Swells ten feet at least. Almost took a chunk off the nose last week, though. Some stupid rocks just below the surface. The news said that this week is supposed to be one of the best all season, just so you know what I'm giving up," Kagome glared playfully at him and adjusted her grip on her bag.

"And what of the tournament?" Sesshoumaru raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"I told you never to talk to me about that crap. Bunch of lame posers that just want the prize money..." Kagome hissed before tapping her chin thoughtfully and adding, "I could use a new snowboard, though. The season starts a couple of months after surf season ends."

"I'd hate to break up the reunion, young ones, but we really must get going. The owners of the camp we are going to are expecting us there around 2:00 p.m.," a wizened woman had appeared behind the two, a jovial smile gracing her lips.

"Kaede-sama!" Kagome squeaked, much to the loathing of the demons in the vicinity.

"Yes, I missed ye, too, dear. But, kindly stow your luggage. And I dare say ye should put it on top considering the delicate nature of the DVDs ye have packed," the band director grinned knowledgeably as Kagome blushed.

"Hai." she muttered.

"Make sure you get your sticks, Higurashi. Okada and I have been working on a new cadence," Sesshoumaru called after her retreating back. Kagome nodded and carefully placed her duffle bag in the luggage carriage under the bus. She rifled through it for a moment before pulling out a digital camera, an iPod, two drumsticks, and her music notebook. She clambered onto the bus and took a seat next to Naraku, who had gotten during her and Sesshoumaru's conversation.

"I am _so_ sorry, 'Raku," Kagome apologized hastily.

"Don't worry about it, baby sis." Naraku grinned as she pulled out her camera.

"Playing paparazzi again?"

"I'm helping Ayame with the yearbook. She needs more pictures of the band," Kagome answered. "Now, shut up and do something interesting."

"I don't think so, Kag. Ayame's got plenty of pictures of me," Naraku grabbed the camera and put it in his pocket.

"Fine, ruin my fun," Kagome grumbled, folding her arms across her chest. The bus lurched forward as it began to move and Kagome looked around. "Where are Miroku and Sango?"

"They had to get on a different bus. Not enough room for both of them on this one," Naraku answered. "And Sesshoumaru and Rin want you."

"Geez, you'd think they'd give me at least ten minutes of rest," she muttered before handing her iPod to Naraku and walking back a couple of seats to where Sesshoumaru was seated. He had situated himself in the blue and white seat next to the window, Rin sitting next to him. Ayame was behind them, her legs sprawled across the empty seat next to her, her red pigtails bobbing with the motion of her head as she followed every move of a particular wolf demon seated at the back of the bus.

"Yoo-hoo, Ayame-chan!" Kagome waved her hand in front of her face.

"Oh, sorry, Kag-chan," Ayame blushed a brilliant shade of red that clashed terribly with her fiery red hair.

"You know, I think the only person who doesn't know you like Kouga is Kouga." Kagome laughed and sat down, opening her music notebook before turning her attention to Sesshoumaru and Rin. "What do you have for me, Maeda-sama?"

Rin stifled a giggle as Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and passed Kagome several sheets of manuscript. Kagome scanned the pages, muttering comments to herself before going back to the first page.

"Tell him it's impossible to play that, Kag. No one can move their sticks fast enough! And that's not even including all the extra sticking!" Rin exclaimed. "Now, I wrote something, too, that is actually possible for high school students to play," Rin handed back another stack of manuscript, though considerably thinner than Sesshoumaru's.

"Just because you would not be able to play my cadence, Okada, does not mean Higurashi would fail as well," Sesshoumaru stated dully.

"Well, since I am not, was not, and will never be part of the drum line, I don't see how it matters if _I_ can play the stupid cadence, which, by the way, bites ass. The point is that not even the professional drum corps could play that properly the first time through!"

"Higurashi, demonstrate please." Sesshoumaru sighed. Kagome smirked, adjusted her grip on her drumsticks, crossed one leg over the other so she had easy access to the sole of her left shoe, and looked at the sheets of music Sesshoumaru had given her. She counted to four under her breath and started beating her drumsticks against her shoe. She nodded to Ayame each time she came to the end of a page and the cadence soon ended.

"Never underestimate the abilities of the top drummer in the school, Rin." Kagome grinned. Rin 'humph'ed and turned around in her seat. "The one thing I would change, Maeda-sama, is the roll for eight counts. Break it up. It's boring."

"And it just sucks," Inuyasha said snidely from the back of the bus by Kouga. "There's no way in Hell we're playing that shit marching onto the field."

Kagome clenched her teeth, biting back a retort that was just as snide, and readjusted her grip on the drumsticks. "Let's see yours, Rin." Ayame handed the second stack of manuscript to Kagome and Kagome quickly scanned it, her eyes moving left to right and back again.

"Does it look like we're in elementary school, Okada?" Inuyasha sneered, snatching the papers out of Kagome's hands. "A first year percussionist could play this."

"Shove it, Maeda." Kagome growled through bared teeth.

"Or else what, Higurashi? Are you going to slap me?" Inuyasha smirked as Kagome rose to her feet, her fists closed tightly around the sticks she was still holding.

"How about I shove the sticks down your throat?" She asked angrily.

"Kag, sit down." Naraku ordered from a few seats in front of Sesshoumaru.

"Stay out of this, Naraku." Kagome snapped. All eyes were currently on Inuyasha and Kagome. "It's about time someone taught his prissy ass a lesson." The bus driver, having noticed that what started out as a small argument could erupt very shortly, pulled the bus over, which came to a screeching halt, causing Kagome to nearly fall backwards. Sesshoumaru's hand steadied her, the fingers grazing the skin on her shoulder.

"Higurashi, sit down." he told her.

"We aren't at camp yet, Sesshoumaru. You have no control over me." Kagome answered, still glaring at Inuyasha.

"Kid, get up here! I don't feel like dealing with this bitch!" Inuyasha barked at the same freshman who had been carrying his bags earlier.

"Don't yell at him!" Kagome declared.

"He's mine, I'll yell at him all I want! And who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?!" Inuyasha shouted. Several people now stood up to see what was going on. The bus driver had a radio near his mouth and was speaking very rapidly into it. "You don't even know who your father is!"

Kagome's eyes widened momentarily before narrowing dangerously. The bus erupted in a fit of gasps and Sesshoumaru shook his head. He stepped around Rin and stood behind Kagome, both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't do anything stupid, Higurashi," he muttered. Inuyasha smirked again as Kagome's face turned roughly the shade of a beet, her knuckles turning white from her grip on the drumsticks. Her glare burnt holes through Inuyasha's flesh and she suddenly threw herself at him, successfully punching him in the jaw before Sesshoumaru wrenched her off of him, still kicking.

"Stupid bas-," Kagome started before a whistle sounded at the front of the bus.

"Everyone, sit!" Kaede shouted above the voices. The talking and cheering ceased immediately. "Maeda, get up."

Inuyasha stood up, rubbing his already bruised jaw, and glared at Kagome. "You won't get away with that, bitch." he hissed.

"Maeda, Ryoki, get on the other bus. Tell Watanabe and Haburi to come to this one. They're on bus four." Kaede explained.

"Sensei, I didn't do anything!" Kouga exclaimed.

"Now, Ryoki!" Kaede yelled. Grumbling, both teenagers pushed their way through the aisle and off the bus. "Kagome, sit down." Kaede stated calmly.

Panting quietly, Kagome took her seat next to Naraku, her arms folded haughtily across her chest.

"I will not ask for an explanation, but you will do double laps tomorrow." with that, Kaede walked off of the bus.

A few minutes later Miroku and Sango climbed onto the bus, looking predictably disgruntled. "What the hell happened to Maeda? He's got a bruise the size of a tennis ball on his jaw." Sango asked.

"Kagome." the band members stated simultaneously.

"My, my, baby sister," Miroku shook his head disapprovingly. "Violence is never the answer."

"Shut up, 'Roku," Kagome snapped. She was angrily twirling the drumstick in her left hand, her cerulean eyes focused unblinkingly on a small hole in the seat in front of her.

"Come on, Miroku. She's dangerous to even us when she's this angry." Sango muttered as she dragged him to the back of the bus. Once they were seated the bus driver turned the key, starting the ignition, put the bus in drive, and carefully pulled back onto the road, the other buses following.

Ten minutes passed with no exchange of words. Everyone seemed to be on edge after Kagome's outburst. Kagome had stopped twirling her drumstick and had resorted to searching, with unnecessary force, mind you, through the songs on her iPod before finding a suitable one and pressing play.

"You know, hiding behind your music is not going to change things," Naraku whispered as he removed one of her earphones.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, although she knew exactly what he was talking about. Naraku merely responded by placing the earphone he had removed from her ear in his ear.

"Good song, by the way." Kagome smiled gently, yawned, and leaned her head against his shoulder. The subdued peace on the bus was broken by excited whispers among two freshmen sitting across from Kagome and Naraku, and a frustrated yell from the back of the bus. Kagome lifted her head as the boy Inuyasha had yelled at before stormed to the front of the bus, a balled up piece of paper clenched in his hand, which he promptly threw away and began making his way to the back of the bus again.

"Stop." It was more of a command than a request, which Kagome emphasized by blocking his path by stretching her left leg across the aisle. She pressed the pause button on her iPod and removed the earphone from her ear. "Budge up, freshmen." The two freshmen girls sitting across from her stopped whispering and quickly scooted over, leaving just enough room for who Kagome thought was the smallest freshman she had ever seen. "Sit." The boy hesitantly sat.

"Um, did I do something?" The boy questioned, nervously wringing his hands.

"Not that I know of." Kagome answered playfully. She heard music emanating from her iPod, turned around, pulled the device away from Naraku, and slapped his arm. "Show some manners!" She hissed.

Naraku lifted an eyebrow and looked at the boy sitting across from them. He took in the boyish appearance, the clear green eyes, and the red hair, that could rival the shade of Ayame's hair, pulled into a ponytail. "Freshmen." he groaned.

"Don't mind him. He's an ass." Kagome turned back to the freshman and smiled. "What's your name?"

"S-Shippou," the boy stammered.

"No need to be so scared." Kagome laughed slightly and held out her hand.

"I'm Kagome." Shippou's eyes widened and he carefully shook her hand.

"I've heard of you," he gasped. "We've all heard of you. Our old music teacher said you were the best percussionist he's ever seen."

"Hardly," Kagome answered nonchalantly. "The ass next to me is Naraku. You'll get used to him, though." Shippou nodded but said nothing. "What was the deal with Inuyasha? Juniors aren't allowed to claim freshmen."

"Claim?" Shippou asked.

"Tradition at school. The seniors claim a freshman and show them the ropes. That's what they're supposed to do at least," Kagome explained. "I take it he _didn't_ claim you, then?"

"No, Kagome-sama," Shippou stared in awe at her. "How do you know all these things? You're a junior, right?"

"Yes, I'm a junior. But, I was claimed when I was a freshman. Drum major took me." Kagome answered.

"And may I point out you were the last freshman to be claimed." Naraku chipped in, finally joining the conversation.

"Yeah, yeah. Pray that doesn't happen to you. If you aren't claimed then the entire senior class has free shots at you," Kagome looked around the bus, unaware that Shippou continued to gawk at her.

"It isn't polite to stare, you know," Naraku turned back to the music notebook on his knees, flipping through old music.

Shippou blushed brilliantly and stared at the floor. "Gomen," he muttered hastily.

"Damn, all the seniors on here blow." Kagome hadn't paid attention to what Shippou said.

"Watch it, Higurashi." Sesshoumaru's head was buried under the manuscript in his lap, Rin leaned in closely to write notes on the staff. "Okada and I have the power to give you as many laps as we want."

Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head. "The drum majors. Okada Rin and Maeda Sesshoumaru. Probably the coolest seniors ever, just don't get on their bad sides." Kagome whispered to Shippou with a giggle.

Shippou chuckled nervously and looked around the bus. "Anyone else I should know?" He asked.

"Tons, but there's only three others on this bus. Watanabe Miroku. Complete pervert, but you don't have to worry about that. Plays the saxophone. Haburi Sango. Tough as hell and will kick your ass if you annoy her. Plays the clarinet. Hinote Ayame. Crazier than me and has mad skills with any mallet instrument," Kagome pointed out her other friends on the bus. "Stick with us and you're safe. Stay away from Inuyasha. He's very confrontational."

"You punched him in the jaw, Kagome. You're confrontational, too." Naraku pointed out.

"He provoked me." Kagome answered. "Anyway, Shippou-chan, excited about camp?"

"Hai, Kagome-sama. I've heard it's great." Shippou replied.

"Drop the formalities. Just Kagome or Kag or whatever. What instrument do you play?"

"Bass and drum." he told her. Kagome grinned.

"So, we're really come to love each other, won't we?" She asked with a laugh. Shippou smiled and nodded. "Well, I have to go collaborate with the superiors. Hope you have fun." Shippou nodded again, rose, and walked back to his seat.

"Adopting a freshman, baby sis?" Naraku asked with a chuckle.

"He's so kawaii!" Kagome squealed. "Can I keep him? Can't they make an exception this one time, big bro?"

"Doubt it. Just pray to Kami-sama that Rin or Sesshoumaru adopt him." Naraku answered. Kagome pouted and walked back to Ayame's seat, sitting behind Rin.

"Fixed it yet, Sessh?" She asked.

"No. I'm going to wait until we get to camp so I can actually play it." Sesshoumaru replied. He and Rin did not lift their heads from the manuscript placed between them.

"Kag-chan?" Rin asked, her head still bowed.

"Hai?" Kagome answered.

"Who were you talking to? He was adorable!"

"Freshman named Shippou. Cutest thing ever!" Kagome laughed gently and Sesshoumaru and Rin lifted their heads.

"Play it." Rin handed her the music and Kagome looked over it before handing it to Ayame.

"Freshmen keep getting smaller, don't they?" She asked with a smile. Kagome laughed and began playing the cadence. It was much shorter than Sesshoumaru's and rather simplistic.

"As much as I hate to agree with the other Maeda, it's too elementary." Kagome stated truthfully after she had finished playing. "I like Sesshoumaru's better."

Sesshoumaru hid a smirk as he took the manuscript out of Kagome's outstretched hands. "That will be all, Higurashi. Go snog Naraku now."

Naraku choked back a laugh and Kagome shook her head as she walked back to her seat. "They forget we aren't together anymore." she told Naraku.

"It's your fault. Always so cuddly, baby sis." Naraku said even as he pulled her closer to his chest.

"I'm cuddly, huh?" Kagome smiled with a yawn.

"You are quite clearly initiating this, baby sis." Naraku smirked as she placed her head in his lap, breathing in the scent of his shirt.

"You smell good…" she yawned again, grabbed her iPod, placed on earphone in her exposed ear and handed the other one to Naraku, and pressed play.

"Love you, big bro." Kagome yawned yet again and closed her eyes, slowly drifting into a peaceful sleep.

"Love you, too, baby sis." Naraku whispered, kissing her forehead.

LtMP

Kagome slept for a couple of hours, waking up at 10:30 a.m. Unsurprisingly, Naraku was still awake, reading a book with a brightly colored cover.

"Time?" Kagome asked as she stretched.

"10:30. The driver just said we're about to stop for breakfast." Kagome nodded, sat up, and looked around the bus. Most people were sleeping, indicating a lack of the necessity the previous night. Her eyes stopped on Rin and Sesshoumaru, who were in a position similar to the one Kagome had just risen from. Rin's head was leaning against Sesshoumaru's chest, her mouth open a fraction of an inch as she slept. Sesshoumaru had draped his arms around Rin's waist, his head leaning against hers.

Kagome jabbed Naraku in the ribs and pointed towards the two. Naraku opened his mouth, which Kagome quickly covered, and silently told him to hand her the camera. Naraku obeyed and handed the object to her. Kagome turned the camera on, stifling the music it played as it loaded, aimed it at Rin and Sesshoumaru, and carefully took the picture.

"Complete blackmail, bitch. Let's see him try to give me extra laps, now!" Kagome laughed quietly as she stowed her camera back in its case.

"They do look rather good together," Naraku pointed out. He closed his book and put it behind him before Kagome could read the title.

"Yeah, they do," Kagome sighed dreamily and looked back at Rin and Sesshoumaru. The bus lurched and Sesshoumaru woke up, blinking. He looked down at Rin, his expression remaining unreadable as he attempted to shift her. Rin groaned quietly and refused to move.

"What time is it, Higurashi?" Sesshoumaru asked after giving up.

"10:35. We're stopping for breakfast soon." Kagome replied. She hid a knowing smile and turned back around. The bus pulled into a WacDonald's parking lot and parked at the back.

"Okada, wake up." Sesshoumaru shook the girl, who slowly woke up and looked around. She blushed a deep maroon color at her position and hastily sat up, running her fingers through her hair.

Kaede stepped onto the bus, her clothes just as disheveled as everyone else's would be. "Wake up, everybody!" She exclaimed. Several sleeping people jumped, the taller ones hitting their heads on the ceiling. Kaede waited until everyone was awake before continuing. "You can go anywhere in the area for breakfast. Just make sure you're back within an hour. We are leaving at 11:40."

There was a shuffling sound as the girls tried to get to their purses and the guys checked their wallets. People slowly stood up, their limbs creaking, and finally walked off of the bus. Kagome had to squint due to the sudden brightness. She stepped to the side of the bus so the rest of the students could file off of the automobile. Sesshoumaru, Rin, Miroku, Sango, and Ayame soon joined her and Naraku. Shippou had started to walk passed them when Kagome grabbed his shoulder, causing him to start.

"You're with us." she stated simply. Shippou glanced worriedly at the bus Inuyasha was not stepping off of. "Don't worry. We're like the yakuza. Once you're with us no one can touch you." Kagome laughed at his wide-eyed reaction. "Come on, meet the guys!" she turned him to the rest of the group.

"Hi!" Ayame said happily. "I'm Ayame." She held out her hand, which Shippou shook.

"Ohayo, Ayame-sama," he bent forward, as if to bow, but Kagome grabbed his hair.

"No bowing. We're your friends," she reprimanded.

"Come now, baby sis," Miroku tutted. "He's only trying to show some respect." He held his hand out to Shippou. "I'm Miroku." Shippou shook his hand as well.

"May I ask why you called her baby sis?" Shippou questioned.

"Ahh, it's a long story. Much too long to tell without having some food," Miroku replied. "Where to?"

"Anywhere but here," Rin answered. "Nothing but shit in there."

"Agreed," Sango nodded. "There's a café down the street."

"Come on. I have a craving for a caramel frappuccino." Kagome's stomach growled loudly. Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow as they began to walk away from the bus. "I only had a pop tart for breakfast. Lay off."

"Right." he said, nodding.

"This is Sesshoumaru, Shippou." Kagome turned to see that Shippou was lagging behind them. "Come _on_! I'm starving!" Kagome grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him forward. "As I was saying," she continued as if nothing happened, "Sesshoumaru is the drum mayor. Along with the one and only Rin." Rin waved energetically.

"You are the cutest freshman ever!" She squealed.

Shippou blushed and laughed nervously. "Um, thanks?"

Kagome stifled a laugh, stuffing her fist into her mouth. "He is adorable, though!" she said after a minute. They finally reached the café, entered, and were immediately seated at a large booth in the back. The hostess handed them seven menus and walked away.

"What do you want, Shippou?" Sango asked after five minutes passed.

"Nothing. I'm not hungry," Shippou replied.

"Don't be silly. Order something. And I won't take no for an answer." Sango insisted.

"In case you couldn't tell, that's Sango. Pushy isn't she?" Kagome giggled.

"If I recall, Kagome, my pushiness has saved your ass quite a few times."

"You were just in the right place at the right time. I could have…" The bell tinkling at the front door told them that someone else had entered. Kagome glanced over her shoulder at the new arrivals and narrowed her eyes.

"Is he stalking me now?" She asked in an angry whisper. Sesshoumaru looked over his menu and saw his half-brother making his way towards a booth opposite them, a gaggle of girls in his wake.

"Ignore him, Higurashi," he told her. "You already have four laps tomorrow."

"Four?!" Kagome screeched indignantly, gaining a glare from Inuyasha. "I thought it was two!"

"Kaede-sama said double," Sesshoumaru answered coolly.

"Two multiplied by one is two, Sessh."

"Two multiplied by two is four, Kag."

Kagome growled and looked back at her menu.

"You aren't actually going to order something, are you, Higurashi?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

"What's it to you, Maeda? Suddenly worried about me?" Kagome snapped back.

"Of course not. But, it would be pretty embarrassing if you couldn't fit into your uniform. It was a little tight last year."

"Well, I'm flattered you felt inclined to notice that. I'm sure it gave you more pleasure than you've had in your entire life." Shippou stifled a laugh and hid his reddened face behind his menu.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? I'm sure a whore like you wouldn't mind flashing everything around the field." Inuyasha's smirk grew as Kagome's grip on her menu tightened.

"You fucking man-whore!" She growled, almost jumping out of her seat.

"Waitress." Sesshoumaru boredly called the woman to the table.

"Will this be on separate bills?" She asked politely, pulling a tablet of yellow paper out of her apron pocket.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru answered as he closed his menu. "And to go, please."

"All right. Who would like to order first?" She placed her pen to the paper and looked at the teenagers expectantly.

"I will," Kagome stated. "And combine ours, please," she pointed to herself and Shippou. The latter began to protest, but Kagome's voice overrode his. "I would like two venti caramel frappuccinos, a chocolate chip muffin, and…" she looked at Shippou.

"A small orange juice and a plain bagel," Shippou muttered.

The waitress scribbled on the paper and flipped to a new page. "Blueberry muffin and a small hot chocolate. Hold the whipped cream," Sango ordered.

"Banana nut muffin, small coffee," Rin closed her menu and handed it to Sesshoumaru.

"Cream, sugar?" The waitress asked.

"Two creams, no sugar," Rin answered.

"Strawberry muffin, small orange juice," Ayame stated. Miroku looked at her, an inquisitive eyebrow disappearing under his bangs. "I had food on the bus, kill me!"

"Right. Two apple turnovers and a medium orange juice," Miroku replied.

"Medium coffee, black, and a chocolate chip muffin," Sesshoumaru was the last to order and the waitress took their menus and walked away.

"You didn't have to do that," Shippou mumbled, staring at the table.

"Sure I did. Only fair," Kagome grinned. "And since when do you get a chocolate chip muffin, Sessh?"

"Since Hinote only orders two things, Higurashi," Sesshoumaru answered matter-of-factly.

"Damn, you make it sound like I'm always eating," Ayame huffed.

Kagome stifled a laugh and bit her index finger. "No comment," she squeaked.

"Shut up, Kag. You'll scare Shippou," Ayame ordered. Kagome laughed even harder and buried her head in her arms. The waitress chose that time to bring their food and placed a bill in front of each of them.

"Enjoy," she smiled and walked to a different booth.

"Why the hell did you order two of those things?" Naraku asked.

"You'll see," Kagome grinned mischievously and picked up her caramel frappuccinos and chocolate chip muffin. "Could you get the bill, Shippou-chan? My hands are a bit full right now…"

Shippou nodded and picked up the yellow slip of paper, following her to the check out counter. Kagome placed her breakfast on the counter and took a wad of money out of her pocket.

"1216.35 yen, please," the cashier stated with a friendly smile. Kagome thought for a moment and looked at the money in her hand.

"I'll give you 1850 yen if you let me do one thing, no questions asked," she answered, hastily adding, "I'm not going to do anything illegal," as the cashier's eyes widened.

"Um… okay?" Kagome smiled broadly and handed the woman the money before stepping to the side.

"You'll see," Kagome sang as her friends cast her quizzical looks. The tabs were soon paid and the group walked towards the door. "Hold, please," Kagome handed Shippou one of the caramel frappuccinos and her muffin.

"Now, watch and learn," she removed the lid from the iced beverage in her hand and walked to the booth Inuyasha, Kouga, and four awe-struck girls occupied. Inuyasha looked up at her as he took a particularly large bite of ramen.

"You aren't afraid you're going to get _fat_?" Kagome asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"I could eat half the population of America, Higurashi, and you'd still be fatter." Inuyasha answered almost immediately.

"Hmm… do you think I'm fat, Kouga-kun?" Kagome questioned innocently as she turned to the wolf demon.

"You know I don't, Kagome. Actually, I wouldn't mind seeing you without all those clothes on… in my bed…" Kouga lifted his eyebrows suggestively and gave her a wink.

"Aww, Kouga-kun. You sure know how to make a girl blush." Kagome giggled.

"Feh. His vision must be impaired," Inuyasha scoffed. "You'd break the springs in the mattress."

"You wound me, Inuyasha," Kagome sighed. She grinned stealthily at the group still standing by the door.

"Good. Maybe you'll finally learn you're an…" He was cut off by the feeling of a partially frozen heavily caffeinated drink being poured onto his head. The girls gasped and scooted over, attempting to get as far away as possible from the caramel goop dripping from his silver locks.

Kagome leaned closer to the stunned hanyou's ears and whispered, "How's that for fat?" before casually walking off. Kouga openly gawked at her before breaking down, banging his fist on the table between gales of laughter.

"Baby sis?" Naraku began once they were outside.

"Hai?" Kagome replied as she looked up at him.

"Time to go," he grabbed her free hand and started running, but not before she could grab Shippou and look over her shoulder to see a rightfully angry inu hanyou running towards the door of the café.

"Shit!" She yelled.

"Come on, Okada," Sesshoumaru pulled Rin closer to him and leapt into the air. Ayame squeaked and grabbed Sango and Miroku, running after Naraku.

"Higurashi, I'm going to kill you!" Inuyasha shouted as he took off after them. His hair was already matted in places where the drink had dried and sticky streaks ran down his face and neck.

"Faster, bro!" Kagome glanced over her shoulder again, seeing Inuyasha about five feet behind them.

"Almost there," Naraku replied. The buses were in sight. Fifteen feet. Inuyasha was right behind them. Seven feet. He could almost grab Kagome's hair. One foot. His hand missed by centimeters as Naraku, Kagome, and Shippou entered the bus. Inuyasha made to follow them but was pushed roughly aside as Ayame, Sango, and Miroku appeared, followed shortly by Rin and Sesshoumaru. Once the latter pair was on the bus they asked the driver to close the door, which he did, and looked out the windows.

Inuyasha was shouting some rather obscene words, but the effect was merely comical as his arms kept getting tangled in his hair.

"That was awesome!" Sango laughed as she slumped back in her seat.

"Heck yes! I've wanted to do that forever…" Kagome sighed. "Totally worth the extra money."

"Bad influence, baby sister. There is a very impressionable child in our midst," Miroku castigated. Shippou, though, was laughing more than any of them.

"That was excellent," he said after he'd calmed down.

"Such a wonderful way to begin my junior year," Kagome laughed. She lounged back in her seat, a silly grin pasted to her face. "Let's see him call me fat now."

"You are insane, baby sis." Naraku said with a shake of his head.

"Please tell me you are not just realizing that," Sesshoumaru sat in the seat across from the couple and Rin sat next to him.

"Trust me, if she was this insane I'd still be with her." Naraku smirked as Kagome huffed irately and elbowed him in the ribs.

"You're as bad as Miroku!" She bellowed.

"I have never groped you nor any other girl. I am merely like any other teenage guy." Naraku answered.

"So, you mean you…?" Shippou asked hesitantly.

"Kami, no. I'm a virgin," Kagome told him. "'Raku-kun just thinks it's fun to imagine what he could never have."

"Bitch," Naraku hissed.

"Man-whore," Kagome laughed and took a sip of her caramel frappuccino.

"Time?"

"11:30," Ayame answered as a group of rambunctious freshmen stormed onto the bus. "Why did we get stuck with the stupid freshmen? Did we do something horrible in a past life?"

"Ah, come no, Ayame-sama. They aren't that… well, hello, beautiful!" Miroku cut himself off as a, according to his standards, particularly good looking sophomore strode by him.

"Pervert!" Sango squawked, slapping him on the back of the head.

"Violence is not the answer, Sango," Miroku reasoned. "You're worse than Kagome-sama."

"Damn straight I'm worse than Kag! Now move!" She yelled. The argument continued until they were at the back of the bus in their original seat.

"Can't do anything without you saying something perverted." Sango grumbled moodily.

Kagome sighed and grabbed her iPod. "You'll get used to them, Shippou-chan," she consoled.

"You seem to have," Shippou replied before he made his way to the back of the bus.

"Sango's getting better. Only hit him once." Rin giggled.

Sesshoumaru, saying nothing, stood up. "The freshmen need their seat, Okada."

"Oh, gomen," Rin quickly stood up and walked back two seats. "And when will you stop calling me Okada, Sessh?"

"When you can start acting your age, Okada," Sesshoumaru got the window seat and Rin once again sat next to him.

"But, that's not fair!" She whined, forcing herself to veil a smile.

"Prove that you can act with a sense of dignity and I will call you Rin, Okada." Sesshoumaru pulled his music notebook out and flipped to a diagram at the back. "The sets are difficult this year. And nothing is held for more than four counts."

"Worried we won't get it ready in time?" Rin asked.

"No," Sesshoumaru answered shortly as the bus pitched forward and pulled out of the WacDonald's parking lot.

"Do you have the show music?" Rin altered her position so she was now sitting 'Indian-style' in the seat.

"Kaede-sama wants it to be a surprise, so no," he told her. "She did tell me there's a snare solo, though."

"Damn, why didn't I hear this? I'm a drum major, too!"

"You were visiting your 'sick grandmother'," Sesshoumaru answered, accentuating the last two words.

"Which I was, thank you very much!" Rin said haughtily.

"And how does she fair?"

"Better. Nearly broke her arm when we went surfing, though!" the laughed and quickly added, "You know my grandmother, Sessh. Crazy as any of us."

Sesshoumaru chuckled, but speedily turned it into a cough. "And as immature as you."

"I'm not immature. I'm just fun," Rin insisted. "Besides, what incentive is there for me to being boring?"

Sesshoumaru was silent for an entire minute before responding. "Here's some incentive, Okada," he began. "If you can act maturely for two weeks I will give you whatever you want. If you cannot act maturely for two weeks then you will give me whatever I want."

"I'm not sleeping with you!" Rin shouted immediately, her face reddening.

The chatter on the bus came to a quivering halt and Kagome turned around in her seat to face them, a devilish grin on her face. "The almighty Maeda-sama wants to make it with a human?"

"Don't flatter you or your pathetic race, Higurashi." Sesshoumaru answered dryly.

"Well, you must have said _something_ about sex. Rin has _never_ randomly shouted she wouldn't sleep with someone." Sango replied. "Actually, Rin has never said she wouldn't have sex with someone period."

"You make me sound like a whore…" Rin buried her face in her arms and groaned. "Go back to your conversations, damn it!"

Kagome choked back a laugh and turned around. "Kami, I'm already going to remember this year forever."

"I know," Naraku chuckled and casually placed his arm around Kagome's shoulders. "We never talked about having sex, did we?"

"We were in eighth grade, big bro. Of course not," Kagome leaned against him and closed her eyes. "Why?"

"No reason. Just thinking about how horrible you'd be." he tightened his hold on her, immobilizing her arms.

"You, dear 'Raku-kun, will never have the pleasure of knowing what I can do in bed." Kagome smirked.

"Thank Kami-sama. Whoever you sleep with may fake an orgasm just to make it end."

Kagome huffed and glared at him. "Man-whore!"

Naraku smiled and pecked her on the lips. "I'm your man-whore, though."

Kagome grinned and nodded. "Yep, you are."

Naraku, remaining silent, shifted his position so his back was pressed against the window and pulled her into his chest. Kagome sighed and leaned her head back.

"We are the weirdest best friends ever." she laughed.

Rin forced her gaze away form Naraku and Kagome and shook her head.

"I never mentioned sex, Okada. Do we have a bargain?" Sesshoumaru had his arms crossed and was leaning against he window of the bus, his eyes on the road.

"Any two weeks?" Rin asked.

"No. They must be consecutive and they can't include any portion of band camp," he answered.

"Damn, you suck," Rin replied. "But, sure." she held out her hand for him to shake, formalizing the agreement. Sesshoumaru hid a smirk and grasped her hand for a second before returning his attention to the window.

LtMP

Compared to the first half of the journey to camp the second half was a bore. The freshmen began growing more and more anxious with each passing mile and Kagome found herself counting down the minutes until she would finally be able to stretch her legs.

One mile from the camp was a sign which read 'Yakamura Music Camp' in large black letters. The bus drove down a winding lane, the foliage increasing in density as it inched forward, finally coming to a stop in front of the camp office.

"Freshmen," the band veterans began almost in unison, "welcome to BAND CAMP!"

**Author's Note:** I was thinking about how much I missed marching band and this story sort of spewed from my pen. It doesn't quite follow my experiences in Central High School's Sugarbear Band yet, but it will. The craziness that followed me my freshmen year will work its way into this story. I sincerely hope you enjoy it. Give me HONEST feedback, though flames will be used to make smores. By the way, the song at the very beginning is called Once Upon a December and it comes from the Anastasia Soundtrack. Until next chapter.

**Editor's Note:** I want to give my deepest apologies to Hani-chan… sigh I took forever to edit this… and I will not give excuses of why I couldn't edit it soon enough. Unforgivable of me… growls Normally, I edit chapters in less then a week, hell I can edit them in a day?!? But stuff came up, and I rearranged cough my schedule… sad smile I hope you can forgive me Hani-chan…

By the way! Don't forget to thank your awesome author for writing this!

Ja ne,

Bloodcherry


	2. Cards

-1**Author's Note**: You may now lower your pitchforks and torches. I have returned with a new chapter. I have no excuse for my hiatus other than laziness. I promise that I will try to stay on top of things from now on.

**Let the Music Play**

_Cards_

_**Cards: **_52 rectangular devices of equal size and width which each have respective numbers, symbols, and colors on them which keep band geeks continually entertained.

_Kagome sat contently on her father's knee as he presented her with a new guitar strap._

"_It's awesome, Daddy!" The ten year old cheered as she fingered the intricate threading that comprised the anime design etched into the cloth._

"_I thought you'd like it. My father gave me something… similar when I was your age," the man laughed and winked at his wife._

"_Arigatou, Daddy," Kagome hugged her father and kissed his cheek._

"_You're welcome, Kagome," he smiled and patted her head. "Now, come on. It's time for your daily torture." Kagome stifled a laugh and forced a pained expression onto her face._

"_But, Daddy, I don't want to!" she exclaimed, though she jumped anxiously off of her father's knee and grabbed her guitar._

**LtMP**

"Let the PT, marching, playing, and goof-offing begin," Kagome sighed happily as she stepped off of the bus.

"Once you get your bags get into your sections. Freshmen, get into one group," Kaede ordered. Naraku appeared by Kagome's side, both of their bags clutched in his hands.

"You're the greatest, bro," Kagome laughed as she took her bag and went to join the rest of the drumline.

"Don't even think about it, Maeda!" Kagome growled as Inuyasha raised his fist.

"And what makes you think that you just telling me not to pay you back for ruining my hair is going to stop me?" Inuyasha barked.

"One, your hair sucked anyway. Two, diplomatic immunity," she smirked.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked stupidly.

"Tight with your brother, who also happens to be one of the drum majors," her smirk widened and she stuck out her tongue.

"Quiet, please. We need to assign section leaders," Rin stated politely. When everyone continued to talk she stuck her fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. "I said shut up!" She yelled. Kagome laughed quietly and crossed her arms.

"All right. Flutes, Yumi; clarinets, Sango," Sango fought the urge to cheer and Sesshoumaru continued down the list. "Saxophones, Bankotsu; trumpets, Naraku; Trombones, Yura; tubas, Suikotsu; pit, Ayame," he finished. "Did I miss anyone?"

"Uh, yeah!" Kagome and Inuyasha shouted indignantly.

"Yelling is not necessary," Kaede said quietly.

"We need a leader," Kagome glared at Inuyasha before looking forward again.

"We have not been able to decide on a drumline leader, Higurashi. One will be chosen by the end of camp," Sesshoumaru closed his notebook with a snap.

"But… we… I… no…" Kagome sputtered. Naraku shook his head and mouthed for her to shut up.

"What are we supposed to do without a leader?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

"If someone steps up soon enough you will have a section leader. Until then, work together," Rin answered. "And if you say another word about it I will give you extra laps for tomorrow."

"Feh. Like you could do anything to me," Inuyasha scoffed.

"Four laps for Maeda. Anyone else want to test me?" Rin asked. No one spoke. "Good. Kaede-sama wants to talk to the veterans, so freshmen, if you will follow me and Sesshoumaru, we will show you to your cabins." The freshmen picked up their bags and followed the drum majors to the cabins.

"All right, all right, all right," Kaede smiled brightly at the rest of the band members. "Ye can move, now." There was some bustling as people went to join their friends.

"Finally. I'm gonna smell like Higurashi now," Inuyasha groaned.

"Go hump a tree, Maeda," Kagome shot back. She sat down next to Naraku, her legs bent so her feet were flat on the ground.

"Ye two _must_ stop fighting," Kaede sighed.

"Don't waste your breath, Kaede-sama," a sophomore said. "Pigs will fly the day they're friends." Several people nodded in agreement.

"True. But, that is not what I wanted to talk to ye about. I wanted to talk to ye about…"

"Parties," the congregation sighed. "We know."

Kaede smiled and nodded. "That predictable?" The group nodded. "All right, here are the rules. No drinking, no smoking, no being too noisy, no spiking the freshmen's drinks, no streaking," she paused and looked at Miroku.

"It was a dare," he replied. "If I didn't do it…"

"Lights out a midnight. This does not mean you have to be in bed. Be in your respective cabins no later than 12:30. If ye are caught sneaking out after that be ready to face the consequences. Ye will find that the cabin assignments are a bit different this year. I am trusting you to uphold the school name. Do not make me regret the decision," Kaede was silent for several seconds, simply looking from one student to the next. "Have fun. Ye are dismissed." The group rose and gathered their bags before dispersing.

"What do you think she meant?" Ayame asked. "Changed up the cabin assignments? I thought they were pretty fucked up last year." She stared longingly at Kouga as he and Inuyasha walked passed and then glared at Kagome.

"What?" Kagome asked. "I didn't choose to be roomed with him." Ayame sighed and looked at the posted list of occupants on the first cabin.

"My dear Sango!" Miroku exclaimed happily. "Finally we can be together." He wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Are you kidding? Please tell me you're joking," Sango quickly shrugged his arm off of her and dashed forward so she could see the names better. "No. No, no, no," she muttered in horror upon seeing both her and Miroku's names.

"Tough break, San," Ayame patted her shoulder comfortingly. "He can't do much with all the freshmen in there, though."

"Th-thanks, Ayame-chan," Sango stated dumbly, still staring at the names on the list.

Ayame smiled gently and scanned the rest of the names. "Oh, Kami-sama," she gasped. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes!" Her eyes lit up and she pointed to hers and Kouga's names. "Sorry, San, but yes!"

"What?" She asked urgently. "Who is it? Was it a mistake? Miroku isn't in this cabin? Someone to counter his perversity?" She looked at the list again, breaking into a fit of giggles. "Ko-Kouga-kun."

"Someone catch me," Ayame sighed before falling backwards. Naraku caught her, an eyebrow lifted.

"You seem quite pleased," he stated with a smirk. "Come on, let's get you inside." Miroku opened the cabin door to reveal two sets of empty bunk beds and two occupied sets. Naraku placed Ayame on the bottom bunk, fanning her gently. "Man, you're in trouble if you do that every time he walks in here."

Ayame giggled girlishly and stared at the underside of the top bunk. "Kouga-kun. Tell me, Kag-chan. Is he a boxers or briefs guy?"

Kagome smiled and rolled her eyes. "Boxers. Sagging slightly. He's not as ripped as Sesshoumaru, but he still has that muscle in the front that every guy wants."

Ayame gasped quiveringly and closed her eyes. "You and Miroku are sharing a bunk, Sango."

"Bu-," Sango couldn't even finish one word before Ayame's eyes snapped open, the pupils dilating. "I-I suppose… since it's different beds," she stammered.

Kagome, Naraku, and Miroku snickered quietly and the four freshmen were even bold enough to chance a laugh. "Well, we'll leave you to get cozy," Kagome said and walked to the door. "Try to keep her from drooling, all right? I don't think Kouga would be too attracted to that." Naraku pushed her out of the cabin and closed the door before Ayame had time to react.

"Oh, this year," Kagome sighed and stopped at the next cabin. "Hey, Rin and Sesshy are together." She scanned the names on the list and frowned softly. "Looks like you're with them, too."

Naraku's eyebrows furrowed slightly and he looked at the names. "Oh. That blows. No offense meant towards either of them. I just…"

"Yeah, so did I," she answered, giving a shrug. "Oh, well. It's only two weeks, right? And then it's right back to," she wriggled her eyebrows playfully and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Haha," Naraku muttered. "I hope whoever you end up dating knows you're a huge tease."

Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek. "Had we been older I may have slept with you. _May_ have."

"Does that mean if we started dating again…" She glared at him and removed her arms from his neck before walking away. "Oh, come on, Kag," Naraku ran after her and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his chin on her shoulder. "It was just a joke. Forgive me?"

Kagome turned her head to look at him, frowning softly. "Was it really a joke? You know I don't like it when people talk like that."

"Koi, I would go through our entire courtship all over again and then some if we could finally consummate what we have together. No skipping to go and collecting the two-hundred dollars," he replied. She smiled and kissed him gently before pulling back. "Bitch," he purred, kissing her jawbone.

"I'm your bitch, you're my manwhore," Kagome giggled an placed her bag on the ground before turning around, once again wrapping her arms around his neck. "You know it's impossible for me to stay mad at you, right?"

Naraku smiled gently and dropped his bag next to hers, his hands tracing softly along her cheek. "I know," he replied. "Isn't that why we've always been good together?"

Kagome quirked an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side slightly. "Is it?"

"His smile grew and he kissed her neck, her jawbone, her cheek, then her lips. The last kiss was held for a sweet moment until Kagome pulled back. "Naraku, you know--," she began softly.

"Of course I do," he sighed. "Better than most." Kagome bowed her head and he brushed his lips against the top of it. "Still spooning buddies until we both start dating again, right?" She laughed once and nodded. "Dates on New Year's Eve?" She nodded again. "With a kiss at midnight?"

"Always, 'Raku," Kagome answered quietly, hugging him tightly. "And who knows. Maybe someday we will get back together. Just not now."

"We just have to…," Naraku placed his lips next to her ear. "Wait for the _opportune moment_," he finished in a whisper. "Come on. Once we find your cabin I want to give you something."

Kagome looked up at him questioningly, her head cocked lightly to the side. "What are you planning, 'Raku-kun?"

Naraku merely grinned, tossed his bag into the cabin without so much as a glance towards the other occupants, an took her hand. "They don't call it a surprise for nothing, Kag. I'm sure you'll like it, though."

"Oh, come on. Tell me!" She stuck her lower lip out slightly. "Please?"

"I'm immune to your attempts at begging," he answered stiffly.

"Not all of them," Kagome smirked lightly and kissed his neck. "Won't you tell me?" She asked, nibbling on his earlobe. "Pretty please?"

Naraku fought the urge that rose within him and pulled back, walking several paces in front of her.

"Aw, big bro," she sighed gently and jumped onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Not even a hint?"

"I already gave you a hint. A fairly large one if you're as large of a Johnny Depp fan as you say you are," he smiled and pulled her legs around his waist. "It'll be worth the wait, Kag. Trust me."

"I'd trust you a lot more easily if you just told me what the surprise was," she closed her eyes and kissed his cheek softly. "You say the wait'll be worth it?" Naraku kissed her arm and nodded. "All right, fine."

He stopped walking and carefully placed her on the ground. "I can't very well see you if you're on my back," he grinned again and placed an arm on the back of her knees, the other arm supporting her torso as he scooped her up.

Kagome smiled softly at him and placed her head against his chest. "Drop me and I kill you."

"You know you could never kill me, Kag," Naraku replied. "I'm too important." He stopped in front of the last cabin, quickly scanning the list of names. "You got Shippou. And…," his arms went numb and Kagome landed on her bottom as hit feet.

"Ouch!" she squeaked. "What is it?"

"D-d-d-d…," he stammered. "Oh, fuck."

"What?!" she asked again and pulled herself to her feet. "What's so wrong with--," her eyes fell on the name scribbled in at the bottom of the list in what appeared to be Sesshoumaru's handwriting. "Oh, shit," she swallowed the lump in her throat, her eyes narrowing. "Hell no. Hell no, hell no, hell _NO!_" she threw her bag into the cabin, shot a glare at Inuyasha as he claimed the top bunk of the last remaining set, and stormed back out.

"Kag, calm down. Your asthma," Naraku stated as he followed her quickly. "Come on, Kag. It's only for two weeks."

"Oh, Sesshoumaru is _so_ dead," Kagome seethed as her hands clenched into fists. A cabin door slammed and Inuyasha stormed out just as she had, Shippou running to keep up.

"I get the first punch, whore," he growled. "Making me share a cabin with… _you_."

"Kag, no!" Naraku shouted as the girl once more launched herself as the inu-hanyou. He caught her by the waist and wrenched her backwards. "You've already got four laps. If he wants a fight, let him start it."

Inuyasha gave a fanged smirk. "Best listen to your pimp, Higurashi. Already looks like you've pissed him off.

Naraku's eyes narrowed and a clear growl resonated from his throat. He pushed Kagome out of the way, a fist raised as he made for Inuyasha.

"'Raku, no," Kagome whispered as she stepped in front of him, placing her hands gently on his chest. "This is between us. You shouldn't get involved."

"Don't get in--," he continued to growl and gripped her waist to attempt to control his rage.

"'Raku, look at me. He's not worth your time," she hid a wince as his claws, however unintentional it may have been, pierced her skin. "Come on. I've got a bone to pick with Sesshoumaru," she squeezed his hand and glanced over her shoulder at Shippou. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I-I--," he muttered nervously. "You just seemed really angry. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Kagome smiled gently and shrugged. "Don't worry about it, Shippou. Nothing I can't handle. If you want to wait here we can explore the camp together."

Shippou nodded, stepping to the side of the door of the cabin Sesshoumaru occupied. Kagome pushed forcefully passed Inuyasha, jerked the door open, and soon dragged Sesshoumaru out by his shirt.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sesshoumaru asked as he straightened out the wrinkles in his solid black button up shirt.

"What the hell--," Inuyasha cut her off quickly.

"I am not sharing a fucking cabin with that bitch!" he shouted.

"Like I want to room with you, dog boy!" Kagome yelled back. The screaming match continued for a few seconds until Sesshoumaru broke them up.

"Sit!" he ordered. Kagome, Naraku, and it even looked like Shippou obeyed instantly while Inuyasha remained standing. "I said sit," Sesshoumaru hissed at him. "Or you can always run eight laps tomorrow."

Inuyasha sat on the ground, his arms folded haughtily across his chest.

"It was not I who made the room change. Kaede-sama feels that perhaps if you two share a cabin you can learn to be civil towards one another," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Like that's ever going to happen," Kagome muttered.

"You don't have to like each other, Higurashi. You just can't rip each other's throats out every chance you get. Kaede-sama said that if she heard about another fight, you were both going to be kicked off the line," he replied. "As much as I would love to be rid of my insolent half-brother two hours early everyday, she was quite firm with the _both_."

Kagome sighed quietly and fell backwards, staring at the sky. "I'll be civil if he is."

"Feh," Inuyasha huffed. He muttered incoherently for almost a minute. Kagome clearly made out the words 'bitch', 'whore', 'slut' and 'skank' in the jumble.

"Maeda!" Rin shouted from behind Sesshoumaru. "Watch your mouth before I rinse it out with dirty toilet water!"

Kagome stifled a laugh and covered her mouth with her hand. "Good one, Rin," she squeaked.

"Thank you," the other girl smiled before turning her attention back to Inuyasha. "You will do five laps tomorrow. No demon speed. If I hear anything about you torturing my friends or anyone else, you will wish you'd never been born," Rin knelt in front of Inuyasha and gripped the front of his shirt in a tight fist, tugging roughly on it. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Inuyasha growled, forcing her off of him as he stood up and walked heavily back to his cabin.

"You can go, Kagome. Try to calm down, all right? He's not worth it," Sesshoumaru advised. Kagome nodded and leaned against the cabin wall once she'd risen, her breathing becoming ragged and forced. She dug into a pocket in her jeans, pulled out a small inhaler, and took a few deep puffs from it, rubbing her chest.

"Don't get too worked up the first day. Relax," Rin smiled gently at her. "There's going to be so much going on you won't even have time to notice Inuyasha being an ass."

Kagome gave a weak smile and nodded. "How about we all explore together? I saw Miroku and Sango walk off a while ago and I doubt Ayame will go anywhere with Kouga in her cabin."

"Sounds good to me," Naraku replied as he stood up. "She offered to show Shippou around."

"What do you think, Shippou?" Kagome asked. "I had kind of hoped to show you around myself, but they're pretty insistent."

"No, it's perfect," Shippou smiled. "I'd rather hang out with you than that prick."

"Kagome's jaw dropped and Naraku and Rin laughed. "Welcome to the gang, Shippou-chan," Kagome threw an arm around his shoulder. "You are officially one of us." Sesshoumaru stepped on the other side of her with Rin next to him and Naraku at the end. "Shall we?"

"Not," Naraku said quietly. "Trade places with me, Shippou," the freshman obeyed and Naraku wrapped an arm Kagome's torso. The others followed suit and the tour began.

It went by quickly enough. Not that there was much to see anyway. It ended in the mess hall with what everyone assured the freshmen would be the only 'decent' (as defined by the camp) meal for the whole two weeks.

"The food isn't just bad," Sesshoumaru said bitterly, looking at the rubbery piece of fish in front of him. "It goes towards the inedible side of the spectrum."

"Oh, my Kami-sama," Rin gagged and jabbed at what looked like some jello with her fork. "There's something moving in there."

"My mom stashed some food in my bag," Kagome whispered, leaning forward slightly. "Who else brought some stuff?"

Everyone but Shippou lifted their hands. "Isn't that against the rules?" Shippou asked.

"Against the--," Miroku sighed and shook his head. "Nothing is against the rules. The only rule is _don't get caught_. Understand?" Shippou gave a nod and looked at his food.

"Is it supposed to be looking at me?" he muttered.

Kagome looked at the tray and shuddered. "I guess they forgot to remove the head."

"All right, let's get out of here," Sango stood up and dumped her uneaten food in the nearest garbage can.

"Yeah," Naraku agreed. "Whose cabin should we meet in?"

"Ours," Sesshoumaru replied. "If we're caught sneaking out passed curfew we'll get more than a couple of laps."

"True," Rin added. "Ten minutes? We can get some more people and play Truth or Dare or something."

"Sounds good," Kagome answered and walked into hers and Shippou's cabin. "You might want to go ahead and put on your pajamas," she said, glancing over at him. "Last year we played Truth or Dare until about two in the morning. Most of us were too exhausted to change when we got in."

Shippou's eyes widened and Kagome laughed quietly. "W-what kind of dares?"

"Let's see… the best one last year was Miroku having to streak. Then, someone had to give a lap dance. Give your best faked orgasm. But, I have the best one of all this year," she sighed dreamily. "It's going to be great."

"What is it?" Shippou asked.

"They call it a surprise for a reason," Kagome smiled and grabbed a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a tank top. "Do you want to change first?" she asked. "Or can you change in here while I change in the bathroom?"

"I'll just change in here," he replied. Kagome nodded and retreated to the bathroom to change into her pajamas. Shippou pulled on a pair of blue and orange plaid pants, the Central High School on them towards the top. He kept his t-shirt on and he was just sliding his bag back under his bed when Kagome exited the bathroom.

"Already rocking the CHS pajamas, huh?" Kagome grinned. "Awesome choice," she pulled her bag onto her shoulder and forced a pair of flip-flops onto her feet. "Ready?"

Shippou nodded and they walked the short distance to Rin's and Sesshoumaru's cabin. They walked in quietly and Sesshoumaru gave a nod as a greeting. "The others haven't made it yet. Rin's in the bathroom changing and Naraku went to grab some freshmen. Think it's just going to be the people in our sections."

Kagome nodded and flopped onto a bottom bunk, her arms under her head. "That's my bed, Higurashi," Sesshoumaru stated bluntly.

"I know," she answered. "You smell good."

"Now you're trying to make me jealous, too?" Naraku asked as he walked into the cabin, followed shortly by Sango, Miroku, and Ayame. "Thanks, bitch."

"No problem, manwhore," she grinned and blew him a kiss. Once Rin walked out of the bathroom, Kagome sat up and crossed her legs in front of her. "Where's my surprise?"

"Huh?" Naraku asked. "Oh, yeah. I forgot." He grabbed his duffle bag and unzipped the side pocket, pulling out a white envelope. "You know my mom's responsible for catering the premier of the third Pirates of the Caribbean movie, right?"

"How could I not know?" Kagome grumbled. "I've been trying to get her to get me some tickets ever since I found out they were having an opening here."

"Well, she took your begging to heart and talked to one of the producers. Some strings were pulled and she snagged these," he tossed her the envelope and she pulled out ten tickets. "There are three extra, but I'm assuming one automatically goes to Shippou. You can give the other two to whoever."

Kagome's jaw slackened slightly and she looked from the tickets to Naraku and back again in disbelief. "I… you… Johnny… wow."

Naraku grinned and shrugged. "There's one more thing," he stated. Kagome's eyes widened. "She told the producer just how much you loved Johnny Depp and how badly you wanted to meet him," he nodded to the envelope and Kagome turned it upside down, two laminated passes falling into her lap. "Backstage passes."

"Naraku, I--," Kagome laughed weakly, jumped off of the bed, and hugged him tightly.

"'Raku, you're officially awesome," Sango picked up the tickets that were scattered on the bed. "These are amazing." She handed them to the others and stared at the remaining two. "Who gets them?"

Everyone stared at the tickets as if they were the first morsels of food they'd seen in a month.

"I think the fair thing to do would be to just give them to the next two people who come in," Kagome suggested. "Completely impartial and random."

"Agreed," the others said in unison. It wasn't long before two people walked in together.

"Next two," Kagome said immediately, glaring at Inuyasha.

"Completely impartial, Kagome," Rin replied. "Here you go, boys," she held the tickets out to Inuyasha and Kouga. "We had two extras.'

Kouga read the ticket and shrugged. "Awesome. Thanks." Ayame sighed gently and stared at him as he sat in the middle of the floor where the annual game of Truth or Dare would take place.

Soon the cabin was filled to almost bursting with other band members, ranging from freshmen to seniors. "All right, can we begin?" Ayame asked, sitting down next to Kouga before anyone else had the chance to.

"First, I thought we could try something new," Inuyasha smirked devilishly and placed a plastic bottle in the middle of the circle.

"Oh, Spin the Bottle. Very creative," Kagome jeered from opposite him.

Inuyasha glared at her before explaining. "Someone spins the bottle. The spinner then asks the person the bottle lands on if they want a truth or a dare. Nothing happens with truth. The person answers and spins the bottle. If they refuse to the dare, though, they have to choose between another dare or taking something off."

"And if someone ends up completely naked?" a freshman asked.

"You have to sit in your birthday suit for the rest of the game. You can earn back an article of clothing by performing two dares," Inuyasha answered.

"Sounds good to me," Rin replied. Many other people nodded in concurrence and the game began.

It went by slowly for quite a while, everybody choosing truth for a few rounds. Finally a freshman was dared to give their finger a blow job. And so, the action commenced. Most of the freshmen and many of the older members backed out upon seeing just how serious it was getting. Already there were people with no shirts, no pants, and in one extreme case, both lost.

Midnight came sooner than expected and everyone but the initial ten remained. "All right, let's make this a bit more interesting," Kagome said as she pulled her tank top back on, having refused to streak through the camp. "No more truths. We all know way too much about each other now. The dare can apply to anyone else in the circle, but no matter what, it has to apply to the person the bottle lands on. Deal?" Everyone nodded and Kagome spun the bottle. It stopped on Sango.

"I dare you to… let Miroku eat something off of you," Kagome stated simply. Miroku lifted an intrigued eyebrow and Sango glared at her. She smiled innocently and pulled the jar of peanut out of her bag. "I knew this would come in handy for something other than my Oreos."

"Other option?" Sango asked after a pause. Miroku's face brightened even more.

"Give him a lap dance," she replied. Sango clenched her teeth, her hands forming fists.

"Fine, give him the damned peanut butter," she hissed. Kagome tossed the jar and a spoon to Miroku, who gladly caught them. "Where do you want it?"

"Hm… neck," she received another glare. "It could have been your chest. Or vagina. But, I thought you'd like to take it slow." Kagome laughed madly as Sango pulled her hair out of the way. A small amount of the sticky substance was placed on her exposed neck and Miroku proceeded to gently lick it off. She forced herself to bite back a moan as he sucked at the flesh and pushed him away once the dare was completed.

Sango spun the bottle next and it landed on Kouga. "Make out with Ayame for… three minutes."

Ayame gave a fake groan. "Does it have to be in front of everybody?"

"Yes. Need proof," Sango smirked.

Ayame could barely contain herself as Kouga leaned over with only a second's hesitation and kissed her full on the mouth. She immediately parted her lips and placed a hand on the back of his neck as he gently moved his tongue into her mouth, running it along her teeth before prodding her tongue with his own.

Kagome smiled broadly and gave Sango a thumb's up. "Excellent," she mouthed.

Sango nodded and looked at the time on her cell phone. "Time," she called shortly.

Kouga moved back into his original seat and Ayame wiped her lips. "Not bad," he smirked.

"Yeah, pretty decent," Ayame answered casually. Kouga winked at her and spun the bottle. It landed on Shippou.

"Hm…," he muttered thoughtfully. "No matter what's served tomorrow for dinner you have to eat it."

Shippou shrugged and took his turn. Kagome. "Anyone got some time of fruit?" It was a few seconds before Rin pulled an orange out of her bag.

"What? I like to eat healthily," she mumbled and tossed it to Shippou. He carefully peeled it and held a slice out to Kagome.

"Damn, we really are having a bad influence on you," Kagome laughed. "Who?"

"Miroku," he answered. Kagome shrugged and walked around the circle to Miroku. He placed part of the orange slice in his mouth, his eyes giving the smirk that his lips could not.

Kagome rolled her eyes and bit down on the part of the orange Miroku didn't have. Their lips brushed against each other and Kagome pulled back, her half of the orange held between her top and bottom teeth.

"Way too easy, Shippou," Kagome sat back down in her seat. "You should have picked Kouga. I know he'd take advantage of the opportunity." Kouga smirked and shrugged lightly as she spun the bottle. What she'd been waiting for all night had finally come. Inuyasha. "You and the rest of the guys have to wear our bras and panties for the rest of the game."

Rin just barely hid a laugh and gave Kagome a high five. They both unzipped their duffle bags and pulled out the undergarments. "We'll step out so you can change in private," Kagome smirked and tossed her bras and panties in the middle of the circle with Rin's.

"I call the green ones," Kouga grinned as the girls exited, all just barely containing their laughter.

"Kag, you're a genius," Ayame whispered.

Kagome snickered and held up her camera. "You haven't seen anything yet." She turned the flash off once the camera had loaded and soon there were at least ten pictures of the guys donning women's underwear.

"Geez, I didn't know Kag was so flat-chested," Miroku muttered. "Can't you stuff or something?" Kagome gave him an indignant look once she and the others had taken their seats again.

"Can we just hurry, please? Unpleasant breeze," Inuyasha spun the bottle and it landed on Rin. "Seven minutes in Heaven, or Hell since it's you, with Sesshoumaru."

Jaws dropped around the circle and Rin paled. "D-doesn't that have a binding contract with marriage or something?" she asked.

Inuyasha smirked and pointed to the bathroom. "I'll be merciful and let Sesshoumaru change.

Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but upon seeing Rin's rather disheartened expression quickly closed it.

"Aw, man," Rin murmured pathetically. "I can't kiss him!"

"It's only one kiss, Rin," Sango pointed out. "And no, it doesn't have a lasting contract with marriage."

Kagome giggled quietly and nodded. "Yeah, it'll be over before you know it. By the way, cover your eyes. Unless you want to see Sesshoumaru's--," Rin quickly buried her head in her knees, her eyes closed tightly. The other girls in the circle followed suit, each choking back laughs.

Sesshoumaru rid himself of the purple and while polka dot bra and matching boy shorts, pulling on his boxers, sweatpants, and t-shirt. He glanced at the undergarments at his feet for a moment before stooping, picking them up, and throwing them at Kagome. She squealed quietly and caught them.

"Oh, I thought you'd like them, Sesshy," she laughed. "You could have worn a g-string or thong."

Sesshoumaru glared menacingly at her. When she continued to laugh he rolled his eyes and held a hand out for Rin. "Let's get this over with, Okada."

She pulled herself up with his help and walked into the bathroom as if she was walking the plank. Sesshoumaru closed the door quietly and Rin sank onto the toilet. "This blows," she muttered.

Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow and turned the sink tap on high. "First two weeks of school," he stated.

"Pardon?" Rin lifted her head and looked up at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Our bet. I want it to be the first two weeks of school," he replied.

"Oh, right," she nodded and glanced at the sink. "Why did you turn the water on?"

"So they can't tell if we're kissing or not."

"O-oh," she stammered, staring at the floor. "You don't want to, then?"

"It doesn't really matter if I want to," he answered. "If you're too _scared_."

"I-I'm not scared," she argued weakly. "It's just," she paused and glanced at him for a second. "I've never actually kissed someone before."

"In that case I'm absolutely positive I don't want to kiss you," he smirked lightly.

"Why?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Your first kiss shouldn't be because of some stupid dare," he answered. "Though, seeing as how the seven minutes is almost up, and Inuyasha is bound to open the door any second now, it should at least look like we've been kissing."

"How do you propose we do that?" Sesshoumaru gently pulled her to her feet, his arms wrapped around her waist. "Maeda?" Rin asked feebly. Her arms were bent at the elbow, her hands forming fists against his chest.

He shook his head, nodded towards the door, and lifted her chin with a finger. He was about an inch from her lips when the bathroom door opened. Rin turned around quickly and saw a smirking Inuyasha. "Can't you knock?" she asked smoothly.

Sesshoumaru walked out of the bathroom with her, his smirk in place once more. "One o'clock. Get the hell out," he opened the cabin door and waited for everyone to file out. The other guys had thankfully changed back into their own clothes.

Naraku pulled his t-shirt off and dropped it next to his bed before climbing into it. "Good night, guys," he yawned and was asleep almost instantly.

Rin let out a sigh once she knew he was asleep and climbed onto the top bunk, her legs dangling as Sesshoumaru pulled off his own shirt. She silently thanked the lights for being off so he didn't see her blush. "Hey, Sesshoumaru?" she asked quietly.

"Hm?" he replied, looking up at her for a second before getting into the bed underneath hers.

"Why did you help me?"

He was silent for several seconds before responding. "You didn't want to do it, so I didn't force you."

"Oh," she seemed to be doing that a lot. "Tell anyone what I told you and I'll kill you."

He smirked lightly and closed his eyes. "Good night, Okada."

"G'night, Maeda," Rin replied through a yawn before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

**Author's Note**: There you have it. Hope you liked. Review. Keep me happy. Yeah, that's about it.


End file.
